


10. A Quiet Walk In The Snow

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Dean x Reader, Dean x Reader established relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: After taking care of Rudolph the possessed reindeer, you take Dean for a walk to your favorite spot to watch the stars.





	10. A Quiet Walk In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 10.

You were almost home when you passed a sign that sparked a memory for you.

“Wait, turn off here, Dean,” you pointed at the gravel access road that was barely visible in the dark.

Dean turned the steering wheel and the Impala rumbled slowly a few yards on the little road before coming to a stop.

“Why are we going this way?” Dean wanted to know. “We’re like, five minutes from home.”

“You’ll see. C’mon,” you replied, getting out of the car.

Dean followed you, shrugging deeper into his jacket. “It’s cold out here, Y/N, and it’s late,” he grumbled.

“It’s not far. It’ll be worth it, I promise,” you shot over your shoulder, wading through the snow towards a stand of trees where the ‘road’ apparently ended.

Pushing through the trees, you stopped and half-turned to Dean. “C’mere.” You took his hand when he was close enough and pulled him up next to you.

“Look,” you said, turning to do just that.

In front of you was an expansive vista of stars dotting the night sky. The trees stood on a small hill that ended abruptly where it had been carved away to make a field. In the summer it was a hayfield, but now it was covered in snow. Just a flat expanse of white reflecting the dim light from the stars.

You felt Dean’s arms as he came up behind you, wrapping you in a warm embrace, his cheek resting against your head.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” you breathed, the smile audible in your voice.

“Mm, it is,” Dean agreed.

“Oh! Look! A shooting star!”

“Make a wish,” Dean rumbled behind you.

You turned around in his arms and wrapped your own around his neck. Smiling up at him, you shook your head slightly.

“I’ve got everything I’ve ever wished for,” you whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Dean’s lips.


End file.
